Pay-as-you-go or pay-per-use business models have been used in many areas of commerce, from cellular telephones to commercial laundromats. In developing a pay-as-you go business, a provider, for example, a cellular telephone provider, offers the use of hardware (a cellular telephone) at a lower-than-market cost in exchange for a commitment to remain a subscriber to their network for a period of time. In this specific example, the customer receives a cellular phone for little or no money in exchange for signing a contract to become a subscriber for a given period of time. Over the course of the contract, the service provider recovers the cost of the hardware by charging the consumer for using the cellular phone.
The pay-as-you-go business model is predicated on the concept that the hardware provided has little or no value, or use, if disconnected from the service provider. To illustrate, should the subscriber mentioned above cease to pay his or her bill, the service provider deactivates the account, and while the cellular telephone may power up, calls cannot be made because the service provider will not allow them. The deactivated phone has no “salvage” value, because the phone will not work elsewhere and the component parts are not easily salvaged nor do they have a significant street value. In most cases, however, even though the phone has been deactivated it is still capable of connecting to the service provider in order to arrange restoration of the account. When the account is brought current, the service provider will re-authorize the device on its network and allow calling.
This model works well when the service provider, or other entity taking the financial risk of providing subsidized hardware, is able to enforce the terms of the contract as above, that is, by limiting use of the device to only those functions required to restore the account. When the device is more complex, such as a computer, merely limiting access to a network may not be sufficient to force a subscriber to comply with terms of a contract.